A maid and her master
by cakira
Summary: Virgo lost a bet to Loki, and is now his maid. But Virgo is curious about what happens in Loki's room, and that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

A Maid and her Master.

"Maid-Chan, could you please make me some lunch?" Loki giggled, as he sent Virgo his playboy smile, which made Virgo want to punch him even more. Sadly she couldn´t. She´d made a bet with Loki and she lost, of course. Since she was the loser she had to be the winners maid for a month, it´d only been two days, and he was already driving her crazy. They´d always been great friends, but right now she was seriously pissed. Every day he bought female spirits home, took them to his room, made her bring drinks and food until they wanted some privacy (uff) and then she could clean up his room after which could take up to two hours (that pig really made a mess). But he was her master, and she wouldn´t have been treating him diffrent if she´d won the bet.

She gave him the sandwich she´d made for him, and he sent her a smirk.

"So who should I invite over today... Vanessa or Lyria?" Virgo sent him the look she always send him when he was talking about all those girls, she knew he only did it to annoy her, so she decided to play along.

"Why not both master?" She sent him her cuteest and most fake smile before she turned around and walked to the kitchen. Loki was speechless for a moment, before he got up and walked after her.

"I can´t bring them home at the same time, that would never work silly, but maybe Lyria and Aries, they´re both shy could work"

Virgo almost dropped the dish she was cleaning when she heard Aries´s name, if he was going to bring Aries home she would be gone, bet or not. She glared at him and she could see that it didn´t please him. He moved closer to her and cupped her face so she looked him in the eyes, "or maybe I should take you to my room tonight" he whispered and Virgo moved away quickly. He stepped closer, I know you´re curious, you´d heard women make sounds in there you didn´t even know excisted" He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her close. Virgo didn´t like to agree with him, but she had to give him this one, she was curious. What did he do since all women loved him and would give their right arm for a night with him? She would never do it tho, she had too much selfrespect, she was Virgo the Virgin after all. A little pink haired prude, no one should change that!

"I´d rather die" she looked him deep in the eyes while pushing him away.

"Well I guess I´ll just have to invite Aries over instead"

"Don´t you dare y-" Loki laid a finger on her mouth before she could finish.

"Virgo, Im your master, my wish is your command." He removed his hand and kissed her hard while holding her close so she couldn´t get away. Her first kiss... That bastard! But danm he was a good kisses, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She shouldnt do this, he was her friend, they´d been best friends for years! He slid in his tounge and Virgo couln´t resist anymore, she moved her fingers to his spikey, but soft hair. The hell, it was just a kiss, lots of friends kiss... there´s nothing wrong with a single kiss! Even tho Loki´s hands weren´t at her back anymore... He´d slowly moved his hands down to the end of her way too short uniform (which Loki gave her the day she started as his maid)

"L- Loki..." she gasped for air, "what are you doing?!"

"don´t worry Virgo." He whispered in her ear while biting her earlobe.

She blushed hard as she felt his hands on her ass.

"Loki... P- Please don´t" her eyes begged him to stop, but he didn´t stop, he started to slide down her panties until they hang at her knees.

"Loki, please stop! I promise I´ll do anything! Just stop!" Virgo fell on her knees, begging him to stop while trying to hide her tears.

Loki realized what he almost did to his best and only, true friend. He kneeled down beside her, and softly laid a hand on her shoulder.  
"I- I´m sorry Virgo" He whispered, not in the dangerous, master way he did a minute ago, but silent and innocent, Virgo had never seen him like this. His spikey hair was flat, he couldn´t even look at her! He gave her a hug and shed a tear on her shoulder. "I´m so sorry Virgo, I promise I´ll never do it again."

Virgo hugged him back and didn´t know what to do or say, she just sat there on the floor, holding him tight.

Later that night when Virgo was about to go to bed, she realized Loki haven´t had a girl over today, and he didn´t ask her to make dinner, she bit her buttom lip and started to wonder if he was okay.

She went to the kitchen and made two cups of tea, one for him and one for her. She took the cups and some cookies she knew he loved, and went to his room. She stopped outside his room, he haven´t closed the door like usual. He sat at his desk, topless, it looked like he was writing something.

"Loki" She stepped inside his room and looked around. She´d never been in his room before. The walls were red, and there were only a few things. A huge king-size bed (also red) with lots of soft looking pillows, the desk and the chair where he sat right now, and then a table filled with something odd, Virgo walked closer to the table and saw that it was chains and handcuffs.

"Virgo, what is it?" Loki sounded tired, and it looked like he´d cried! Virgo walked up to him and placed the teacups and cookies at his desk.

"I was wondering if you wanted to drink a cup of tea with me?" Virgo bit her buttom lip, and crossed her fingers that he would say yes.

Loki got a smile on his face, not his normal, sexy, playboy smile, but a cute and friendly smile.

"Yeah, a cup of tea sounds good, thanks Virgo" Virgo gave him one of the cups and took the other one. They drank there tea in silence since none of them knew what to say.

"sooo..." Virgo tried to break the ice but she didn´t know what to say, until her eyes fell in the paiper he was writing. "what are you wrinting?" she reached out for the paiper, but Loki took it before she could.

"N- nothing.." Loki blushed.

Virgo sent him her I-know-you´re-lying-look, which made Loki look down blushing harder.

"I´m trying to apologize to all the girls I´ve had in this room..." Virgo almost dropped her cup.

"a- apologize?! Why?" she was confused, "all those girl had a choice if they wanted to come inside, you don´t have to apologize"

Loki looked at her, he looked like a little lost puppy.

"Virgo, you don´t understand, I´m not very nice when there´s a girl in here..." he whispered, and Virgo wondered if he was going to cry again.

"Well, I´m a girl, and you´re nice to me right now" Virgo did her best to cheer him up.

Loki looked at her laughing, "Virgo you know what I mean, a girl I´m attracted to"

"So you´re not attracted to me?" Virgo didn´t know if she should be happy or offended.

"Of course not silly! You´re Virgo, my friend, we´re like brothers" Loki tried to give her a hug, but Virgo moved away quickly, Loki looked at her and he didn´t really know what to say as she stood up with her back against him.

"Vir-" Before he could answer she started taking off her dress, and showed a pair of lace panties and a black bra also with laces. Loki felt that he blushed and his trousers tightned as she turned around and moved closer to him am revealed her cleavage. He´d never seen her in anything else than her high-necked maid uniform. She actually had a quite good size... she must be a C... Loki´s pants tightned even more as she moved to his lap and kissed him so he could feel her breast on his chest.

"V- Virgo!... W-What are you doing?!" He tried to push her away, he wanted her to kiss him even tho he knew he shouldn´t feel like that.

"relax Loki"she whispered while sliding her tounge in his mouth, he kissed her back and enjoyed it way more that he should.

"O- Okay... you win Virgo, you are a woman" Loki moved his hands to her ass.

"That´s not enough" Whispered Virgo as she got on knees in front of him and started unzipping his trousers. Loki stood up so she could pull down his trousers and pants, he´d given up on holding back. She stroked his manhood which made him moan softly, she stroked it for a short moment until she felt he was ready, then she licked the tip softly before taking it in her mouth, which made him throw his head head back and let out a silent groan. She giggled, and continued sucking, she took more and more of his hard manwhood inside her mouth.

He pulled her hair, he wasn´t able to control himself, no girl have ever made him feel so weak and yet so good! He knew he had to stop this, otherwise he wouldn´t be able to please her that long.

"V- Virgo" he moaned her name soflty, she stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes master?" oh god she called him master! This just made it worse, he grabbed to table so it could support him.

"Are you really a virgin?" he blushed, but not as much as she did, her face turned more violet than red.

"O- OF COURSE I AM" She looked down on her shoes in shame.

Loki pulled her close in a hug and apologized to her for asking such a stupid and rude question. She pushed him away, but not too far, only like 5 inches.

"But, I won´t have that name much longer" Virgo smiled a very innocent but yet sexy, devilish smile.

"Why not?" Loki looked at her, wondering how she was going to change her name.

Instead of answering, Virgo gave him a long deep kiss and started to unbuttom his shirt, now he was completely naked. He pulled her close in a kiss and started to take off her bra.

"How do you want me master?" She whispered while biting his neck.

"Bend over" He replied and placed a hand on the desk.

She blushed and stood still for a brief moment, before her upper body was on the desk, and her ass was in the air. He got up behind her, and started to pull down her pantis, who already were soaked.

"Looks like you already ejoyed a lot, honey" He giggled while teasing her by rubbing her clit with one finger, so she let out a soft moan. He would have teased her more if it weren´t because he wanted her so badly, he laid his hands at her hips and started thrusting in and out of her slowly. Normal he weren´t gentle, but this was Virgo, his friend and she was a Virgin, he had to be gentle.

He really wanted to be gentle, but he´d never been a gentleman, so it didn´t take long before he started moving faster, making her scream his name. His grab at her hips tightned as he moved faster, thrusting harder. Virgo closed her eyes and screamed his name, now she finally understood why no one had ever said no when they we´re invited to his place.

As Loki got more rough, Virgo´s legs started shaking, she didn´t know how much longer she could stand like this. All of a sudden he slapped her ass hard, the moment his hand toutched her skin, it felt like he touched something inside her, it felt amazing! She moaned his name loudly and that´s the last thing she remembered.

The next morning she woke up, fully dressed, in Loki´s arms. She was no longer Virgo the Virgin, now she was just Virgo. She´d always been in love with Loki, but she´d never been able to tell him, but she´d slept with him, now she was no longer his best friend, the little prude, now she was just Virgo, one of those girls Loki´d slept with. Virgo got up, did her best not to wake him up, changed back into her normal uniform, took her coat and left his house without even leaving a simple note or anything else than a pink rose.

She didn´t know where she was going, but she knew that their friendship would never be the same.

All of a sudden she realized something, Loki, the guy she´d been in love with for years, didn´t even want to look at her last night, he´d asked her to bend over... Now she was sure, she couldn´t go back, she really just were another easy girl, even tho she knew it was her own fault, she blamed him as she left everything behind.

A couple of hours Loki woke up, as soon as he realized she wasn´t in his arms anymore, he knew something was wrong. He couldn´t find her anywhere in the house, she haven´t even left a note.

The moment his eyes landed on the pink rose, he ran out of the door, he didn´t know where he was going, all he knew was, that he had to find her. Virgo, the only girl he´d ever loved, but he´d always been too scared to tell her. And now she was gone for ever.

The only memory he had, was a dying, pink rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgo started to slow down, and took a look around, she´d never been here before. There were flowers everywhere, pink and yellow flowers. She´d never seen anything more beautiful. She sat down among the flowers and tried to recall last night. She'd had sex with Loki... Loki... the guy she´d always loved.. yes, she was the one who started it by taking off her clothes, but that just proves that he didn´t have any feelings for her, he didn´t try to stop her, he just wanted someone to play with. And he called himself a knight in shining armor! She looked at the pink flower she held in her hand, and sighted. What should she do now? She couldn´t go back, Loki and her would never be friends again, now that she knew how he felt, now that she'd met the real Loki, or Leo... Leo the Lion.

Suddenly, she felt a raindrop on her, so she knew that she had no other choice than going home. She stood up and started walking back to the spirit city. In a brief moment the single drop became more than a raindrop, she was already soaked.

"VIRGO!" someone called her name, someone she knew, she'd heard that voice tons of times, the voice of the one she loved. It was Leo... but why was he here?!

She felt his arms around her, his strong arms held her close.

"Please... don't ever leave me again..." he whispered, and she could hear that he'd cried.

She wanted to answer him, but she couldn't... she was stunned. He was holding her, he was here, how long has he been looking for her? And why? Wasn't she just one of those girls he'd slept with?

"Let's go home Virgo" he took her hand and started walking back to the spirit city without even looking at her. He still didn't want to look at her, just like last night. Virgo bit her buttom lip as she thought of it. She was Virgo the Maiden, she shouldn't show any feelings, she was born to serve, she was a maid. She looked down at her shoes, she'd never felt like this, she'd been in love with him for years, but after last night, she didn't know how to feel.

Before she knew, they were back at Leo's place, the flower still laid on the table where she left it.

They haven't spoken since he found her, he haven't looked at her once.

Leo stood with his back against her, his spikey orange hair hang down flat. He kicked the wall, and she could see a tear run down his face. She laid a hand on his back.

"L- leo..." she bit her lip, why was he acting like this?

"Please don't touch me... otherwise I might take you right here on the floor... I don't want to lose you agin" he looked her in the eyes. His eyes were filled with sorrow, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Lose me?"

He sighted and ran a hand through his hair "You don't understand Virgo"

"T- then explain it to me..." she took a step closer to him, but he took a step back.

"Virgo... I think you should go back to your own place... I'm sorry"

what have she done? He wanted her to leave... was it because he was awaiting another girl? No, it couldn't be, he wasn't in a flirty mood. She turned around and walked towards the door.

She opened the door and looked back at him.

"wait... " he grapped her arm, and pulled her into a hug "please dont leave me" he mumbled in her hair and kissed her forehead.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I promise I wont"

"Will you sleep with me tonight?"

He wanted to sleep with her? Like last night or just sleep?

"I... I don't know" what did he expect? He probably didn't even know how she felt about last night.

"Please Virgo... I need you" he rested his head on her shoulder.

She nodded "okay..."

"Thank you" his voice was blurry, and she felt a tear on her shoulder.

She cupped his face and smiled at him. "I think you need some sleep"

He nodded, and they walked into his bedroom, the exact same room that changed her life last night, who would have thought that she would come back here.

She started to take off her dress.

"PLEASE... please keep it on" he mumbled and she could see that he was blushing.

"Will you please zipper me?" turned against him, and felt a shiver going through her body as he touched her skin. He quickly wrapped his arms around her belly and pulled her down on the bed, before she could do anything he kissed her hard on the lips, and she felt his erection poking her.

He slid his tounge into her mouth for a brief moment before he pulled it out and pushed her away.

"I- I'm sorry Virgo... I didn't mean to" his eyes got darker.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear and pulled him close in a hug, and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Virgo woke up in Leo's arms, and looked right into his lovely eyes. She felt herself blushing.

"Good morning Virgo" he giggled and kissed her forehead "slept well?"

she let out a yawn and snuggled into his arms. "very well, how about you?"

He kissed her forehead and held her close "I'm always feeling well when you're around me, princess" he sent her his famous smile. She didn't know how long they laid like this, minutes, hours, she didn't really care as long as she was with him.

"you know... you're still my maid, and I could use a cup of tea..." he blinked and pushed away.

She looked confused at him, was he serious? After all this he wanted her to go back at being his maid?

"Earl Grey please" he smiled and laid back. Virgo went to make him his tea. She would give everything to know what he was thinking, but right now she had to make him a hot cup of tea.

She made two cups, but left her own in the kitchen, just in case that Leo was himself again and would give her normal maid tasks again. She cursed the day she made a bet with him.

When she came back into his room, he was at his desk, reading the letters he wrote that night. His hair was all spikey again, he had a glimse in his eyes and a smile on his face. She placed his tea beside him.

"Thanks maid-chan, could you please go burn these letters?" he gave her all the letters he'd written to his previous "lovers".

"Yes sir" she took a bow and left his room, aiming for the living room.

She sat down in his black leather couch and opened the first letter, it was for Lyra.

Dear Lyra.

I am writing to you because I want to apologize for the last time we were together, I know that I did make a few mistakes, and I'm sorry that things went out of hand. I know that I should have listened to you, and stopped when you asked me to. Today a dear friend of mine helped me realizing what a fool I have been. I hope that you can forgive me, that your first lover was someone like me, I'm also sorry that I couldn't return your feelings.

Leo the Lion

Lyra was in love with Leo? He felt guilt? What had happened between them? Someone like him?

Virgo looked through the rest of the letters. Until she saw one with Aries's name on it.

Dear Aries

I know that we have a past, a past none of os will ever be able to forget, I don't want to forget. Our past made us who we are, and that's why we were perfect for each other-

Before she could read the rest of it, Leo took the letters and threw them in the fireplace. Virgo got up and laid her hand on his back. Quickly he turned around and pushed her down on the couch. She let out a scream as she landed on the couch and he grabbed her arms and held them over her head so she couldn't move. He smirked and kissed her hard, he slid his tounge in her mouth and their tounges played around. He moved one of his harms down her waist, down to the end of her dress.

She broke the kiss, and tried to move away.

"L- LEO! What are you doing?!" her usual calm voice was high and pitchy.

"I'm going to make you feel amazing" he whispered his answer in her ear and moved his hand up her lap into her panties. She let out a silent moan as he started fingering her slowly.

"see you like it" he giggled as he started to move faster.

He took off her tie, and tied her hands together with it so both of his hands were free. He quickly undressed her so she was only wearing her panties. He stood up and looked at her, the strong maiden was now laying before him, all his. He looked her in the eyes, and he saw her fear.

The moment he looked her in the eyes he knew that he'd done it again, he almost raped her again.

He untied her quickly, and sat down beside her.

"S- sorry Virgo... I just can't help it... everytime I see you I get this feeling... I have never felt this way before, I want you" he looked down on his hands.

"Leo... can I ask you a question?" she whispered and stroked his back.

He nodded slowly.

"How do you feel about me?" she bit her buttom lip and waited for the answer she'd been scared of.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo looked down at his hands, it looked like he could burst into tears every minute.

"I- I don't know" he whispered. "I have never thought of you this way, not until that night"

That night, the night Virgo would never forget. The night her feelings for Leo changed, the night she lost her virginity. She was the one who asked for it, she even stripped. Right now she hated herself for doing it! She should just have let him call Aries or another of his female friends, but she was too curious, she wanted to know if he really was that great, and why everyone was so obsessed with sex... sex... something she Virgo the Virgin, had never thought of having, and yet she did. She understood why people loved it so much, it was amazing! The feeling of Leo thrusting his big, hard cock inside her, filling her, his tight grab around her waist, and sleeping in his arms when they were done, she loved it, she wanted to do it again, she wanted him, she loved him. How would he react if she asked him to do it again? The more she thought of it, the more she wanted it. She had forgotten all about her feelings, the sadness, the fact that she didn't know if he loved her, or had any feelings for her, she was filled with lust.

She sat down on the floor in front of him, and stroked his lap, from his knee and up between his legs. Leo blushed and looked her in the eyes, she bit her buttom lip and felt that he was starting to grow.

"you like it don't you" she whispered and licked her pink lips to tease him.

"V- Virgo... what are you doing?" he took her hand in his, the moment their skin met, she got up and kissed him on the lips. She slid in her tounge and started to unbuttom his shirt. Leo pushed her off and stoop up, looking her in the eyes, he was panting. Her face changed from the sexy, teasing face to her usual, cold facial expression.

"you don't want me..." she pulled up her black knee sock which had slid down to her ankle.

Leo's eyes were filled with lust, sorrow and fear. He stepped closer to her and cupped her face, looked her deep in the eyes.

"I want you, but I don't want your body, I want your heart" and then he pulled her into a deep kiss.

She pushed him away quickly. "I should get back home" she ran off before he could stop her. Leo sat down on the couch, Virgo the Virgin, there were something about her, she was tearing him apart.

Virgo threw herself on the bed, what was wrong with her?! He just told her that he loved her, and then she ran away! He probably never wanted to see her again... Why did she come back? She should have continued walking, leaving... maybe live with her princess for a while. She only had one problem... Leo was the only one who could visit Lucy without her opening the gate, so she was stuck in the spirit world. She ended up falling asleep, fully dressed.

When she woke up next morning, she was laying in bed under her blanket in her underwear. She heard a strange noise comming from the kitchen, she got up, someone had cleaned her room... She entered the kitchen and let out a gasp, in front of her stood Leo, smiling wearing a pink apron.

"Good morning princess, how would you like your eggs?"

"W- what are you doing here?" she bit her button lip trying to hold back the tears she could feel was comming, but sadly it didn't go so well, a hot tear fell down her face, and landed on the floor.

Leo took her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Don't cry babe, please don't cry... I don't want to see you like that" he kissed her hair, and held her close.

"L- Leo.." she looked up at him.

"yes princess?" his varm eyes were smiling at her.

"P- please... kiss me" she blushed softly and waited for his reaction.

He moved closer and kissed her gently. "Virgo, I think I'm in love with you"


	5. Chapter 5

Virgo broke the kiss and looked down, she was blushing. Leo laid a hand on her cheek.

"What's wrong Virgo?" he whispered, his eyes were filled with fear.

She stepped closer to him so her head was at his chest, he laid his arms around her and held her tight. She never wanted this moment to end, all she wanted was to have him near, she wanted to make sure that it was real.

"U-uhm... Virgo...?" Leo's voice changed as he started to let go off her.

"Yes?" she whispered and grabbed his apron, he wasn't allowed to leave, he couldn't leave her now... she needed him.

"Virgo... please let go" he giggled as he saw the look on her face, she looked like a five year old, so cute and lovely, his heart was filled with joy. She refused to let go of him! She wanted him.

"P- please... dont go..." she whispered and hid her face at his chest, he stroked her hair.

"it's too late now anyway, so I guess I will stay a little longer"

"what do you mean with it's too late?" she looked up at his caring face.

"Well... you see, I burned the eggs"

Virgo bursted out laughing, a laugh Leo had never heard before, he had never seen her like this, and he loved it. He wanted to spend every moment, trying to make her laugh like that again, he wanted to be the reason she laughed, her reason to be happy, her lover.

Virgo pushed him away gently, and went to the fridge.

"Don't worry, I will take care of this" she sent him a tteasing smile as she started to pour milk and flour into a bowl, quickly followed by eggs.

"I usually make princess's breakfast, so I know what to do"

Leo smiled and watched the beautiful maid cook breakfast for him only, her every move was a blessing, she was truly amazing, he loved everything about her. Her hair, her gorgeous eyes, the think pink lip, those lips he wanted to kiss all day. He wanted to kiss, her and maybe bite them gently. Followed by his hand, he would cup her perfect breasts and move down, down to her hip and further down to her panties. Maybe if he was lucky she would let him move them aside and please her.

His cheeks flushed as he felt his pants tighten. He moved closer to her so he was standing right behind him, his erection was poking her right between her legs.

He laid a hand on her hip so she couldn't move and moved the bowl away with his other hand.

Slowly he slid her panties down, and moved a finger between her legs, he slowly moved it back and forth. Virgo let out a silent moan.

"You like that?" he whispered in her wear and licked her lobe.

She let out a gasp as he thrusted his finger inside her hard, and started to move fast.

"Oooh my, Virgo, you're so wet, see how easily I can slide in and out of you? I am sure my cock would move even better, and feel even better, don't you think?"

"Y- yes... please... master" did she just call him master? She had no control of her own body, she wanted him, the feeling of his finger inside her was amazing but she knew what he was going to do were even better.

Leo took out his finger, it was soaked. He started to undo his pants and pulled down his boxer.

He grapped her short, pink hair and pushed her down so she was laying on the kitchen table. She let out a gasp as her skin touched the cold table, but he didn't care, he wanted her. He pushed himself inside her, they both let out a loud moan, he moaned her name and she screamed his as he started to move, hard and rough, faster and faster. He pulled her hair harded as he sped up. She was dripping, the feeling of having him inside her, they would never get closer than this. She loved it, he was amazing. All of a sudden he hit the right spot and she came, he was still moving fast inside her even tho she was starting to get sore, he slowed down and took her with slow, hard thrusts. He moaned her name louder as he pulled out quickly and came on her back. Virgo turned around and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Thank you... " before he could answer she was down on her knees in front of him, and started to lick him clean. He grapped her hair as she took him in her mouth, he felt her hot tounge move around the tip. She was amazing, he pushed it deeper inside her, all the way down her throat. She kept doing it until he finally came in her mouth. She licked him clean and opened her mouth so he could see that she had been a good spirit, he nodded and she swallowed it all.

He sat down beside her, held her close and stroked her hair.

"Virgo... you're amazing" he whispered as he kissed her.

"Leo...?" Virgo looked down, blushing hard, he cupped her face so she had to look at him, their eyes met and she kissed him, it wasnt a normal kiss, it was filled with love, the love they both shared for each other.

"Leo... I love you" quickly he repeated the four magical words, I love you too.

They sat on the kitchen table, holding each other for something that felt like hours, but they didn't care, they loved it. They were together, so nothing else mattered.

"V- virgo..?" Leo whispered her name.

"yes?" she kissed him gently on the lips.

"Virgo... will you marry me?"


End file.
